Bloodied Lips Smile
by AlbinoWhisper
Summary: Alone in a scarcely populated orphanage for gifted children, a self-acclaimed genius finally meets his match.  But as time goes on, he sees a more sadistic side that darkly proclaims it's thankfulness. LxBB


**Author's Note: This was uploaded onto my old account, so...I've uploaded it here too! (: I know it's late but I've been busy with family and whatnot. I have written a crappy ficlet highlighting Beyond Birthday's and L's relationship as young boys/teenagers/young adults. So...ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Lonely was L Lawliet. Taken in as the first official inhabitant of Wammy's House, there wasn't much. Quillish Wammy, the founder of the orphanage for the intellectually gifted, was too busy to entertain Lawliet's notions and the few caretakers there were constantly scolding him for being so idle and not helping out for the arrival of others.

"They'll be here soon, Lawliet!" They always said. It kept the teenager's hopes up, he had to admit.

But no one ever came.

For two years, Lawliet was introverted and spent his time gathering knowledge to be productive. He became obsessed with learning new things and this only added to Quillish's claim that the young man was a natural-born genius. He often made up tests for himself to take and ace every time, each test gaining complexity as he went on. He never made a mistake.

It was only on the anniversary of his third year there that news come to him that a newcomer had arrived. Lawliet was nervous to say the least, but hoped to meet this new orphan.

He looked just like him, from the top of his head to the soles of his feet. His dark, disheveled hair, heavily shadowed eyes, and slouched posture was proof enough that this would be the successor to Lawliet – more commonly called 'L' amongst the caretakers. Because L was an undeniable genius, then this new one was surely the same.

They tested this new boy and proved to be correct. He showed same brain patterns and thought presumptions as Lawliet did. Not only that but his mannerisms appeared similar as well. And thus he became known as Beyond Birthday – a clever nickname given to him to protect his identity.

But because of such similarities, Lawliet and Beyond Birthday argued. They debated, low voices raising into hoarse shouts throughout the day. They thought aloud, contradicted each other, and fought over worldly affairs. L thought on the side of justice, B was intriguingly more darker. Regardless, their differences were enough to have them at one another's throats.

In addition to their verbal fights, they had indulged in a few physical ones as well. B started them first but L would always retaliate in a haste attempt at self-defense. They punched, kicked, pulled, spit, and bit one another until both were on the floor, moaning in pain and breathing heavily.

L and B's relationship of competition and simultaneity continued for five years, never once thinking of the other except in hatred and agitation. They insulted one another, argued, fought in a number of ways, and eventually separated for weeks at a time. Lawliet wished that Beyond would understand his way of thinking but soon realized that he did, he just understood it too well that he began to underestimate his intelligence. Beyond was worried about the same towards Lawliet. But neither of them spoke of it.

"It's Thanksgiving, Lawliet!" Quillish Wammy announced contentedly as he approached a daydreaming L. The younger man looked up at the older one with much confusion before realization dawned on him and he nodded.

"What time is the habitual ceremony?" He questioned lightly, turning back towards the window out which he was staring, his angular chin placed in the palm of his hand.

"Five o'clock." He replied. "Shall we expect you?"

L nodded. "You do every year."

The older man nodded and left the raven-haired man to his thoughts. Disappearing into the next room across the corridor, he had the same conversation with B.

Five o'clock arrived in no time and L and B walked down towards the spacious kitchen together, both in stride. Opening the doors, they saw a banquet spread out before them, caretakers and all seated and smiling.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Each muttered politely to both boys. They nodded in acknowledgment before tucking down beside Wammy and saying their prayers for the meal. It commenced in silence, the only sound was of clinking of silverware on plates. Finally, Wammy turned to Lawliet, suddenly eager in the young man.

"So, Lawliet, might I ask a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Being it Thanksgiving, what is it that you are thankful for?"

He thought for a minute, his dark eyes locking with B's for a moment. He looked down at his plate and shrugged.

"For a home with wonderful company, I suppose would be a legitimate answer."

Nodding, Wammy turned to Beyond Birthday, who had already anticipated this.

"What are you thankful for, Beyond Birthday?"

Without even the slightest hesitation, the young man nodded once and smiled softly at a wide-eyed Lawliet.

"I'm thankful for L Lawliet."


End file.
